Mr. Wing
|location=Antique Shop |bio=Grandfather of Wing kid WING is my favorite character! |portrayed_by=Keye Luke }}Mr. Wing ' was the owner and care-taker of Gizmo, until his portrayed death in 1990. He owned an antique shop having a grandson as helper. Gremlins ‘84 Mr. Wing is a Chinaman who kept Gizmo in his antique shop. Randall Peltzer managed to buy the Mogwai from Mr. Wing's grandson for $200. Gremlins 2 Mr. Wing believed that television is an invention for fools, and turned off the TV that Gizmo was watching after it had been given to him as a gift by billionaire Daniel Clamp, who had approached him with an offer to give him a small shop in his yet-to-be-built shopping mall, which was going to be built where Wing's store was located. Six weeks later, Mr. Wing passed away, leaving Gizmo sad and alone and allowing Clamp's mall construction project to move forward. Before he died, Mr. Wing opened Gizmo's cage allowing him to be free. Trivia *Mr. Wing was played by Keye Luke. When Luke realized that his character (Mr. Wing) will die in the second film, he said, "''Remember, in Gremlins 3, I'm a flashback!" *He wasn't named in the first film and was only called "Grandfather". However, his name as Mr. Wing was revealed in the second film. *Gizmo was wearing a red and black wristband on his arm between after the first film and the start of the second film until Mohawk ripped it off. It is most likely Mr. Wing who put the red wristband on Gizmo's arm. *He regularly keeps Gizmo locked in a cage. However, after he died, Gizmo is seen with the cage doors open, possibly meaning he let Gizmo free before dying. *Mr. Wing was originally named Mr. Wong. *During this point in development, Mr. Wing's musical theme was also originally going to be played by traditional Chinese gongs, but this idea was scrapped early in development, due to being racially insensitive. *Additionally, the musical theme was criticized for its length, which was lambasted for ruining the film's pacing. *Mr. Wing makes an appearance in Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he aids the player with four different items, at the price of crystal balls, one or two crystal orbs that are released and collectible after defeating a stage enemy. Gizmo is a customer to Mr. Wing in the video game, while in the movies, he is a non-purchasable creature who lives in Mr. Wing's store. **'''Balloon - Saves Gizmo from falling down a pit (for one use). ** Life - Completely refills Gizmo's life energy. ** Heart - Completely refills Gizmo's life energy and grants him an extra hit. ** Hammer and Sickle - Allows Gizmo to seize the means of production. ** Chinese Gong - Allows Gizmo to utilize the "Power of the Orient" power-up (single-use). ** Gizmo Clone - Grants an extra life after death. (Basically grants him 3 extra hits.) ** Power Pak - Powers up Gizmo's current weapon: *** Tomato - Can't be powered up. *** Match - Gizmos tosses out two more shots to his left and right. *** Paperclip - Gizmo throws two more paperclips to his diagonal left and right. *** Bow and Arrow - Gizmo fires four extra arrows, two to his diagonal left and right. *** Bow and Fire-Headed Arrow - The flaming pencil explodes in a 5-shot spiral. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Gremlins characters Category:Gremlins 2 characters Category:Deceased